Talk:Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights/@comment-5563158-20121126061557
I know this is stupid, but i just want to put on some cards i made up in respect to gold/royal from last time... and since i cnt wait for the english one: Blaster Shine Grade 2, Power 9000 Auto : V/R : When Blaster Shine is placed on the field, this card is also considered as Blaster Blade. ACT : CB 2: Blaster Shine gets Power + 4000 until end of turn, and when this card is boosted by a card with "Wingal" in its name, Blaster Silver gains the effect: If this unit attack hits, draw a card until end of turn. Blaster Saviour Grade 3 Power 10000 CONT : V : when you have Blaster Shine in your soul, power +1000 ACT: V: SB 2/3: choose up to 3 of your rearguards, and power +2000 ACT: V : at the end of your turn, if you have Blaster Shine in your soul, you may pay the cost, if you do, during your opponents attack phase, all cards placed on the guardian circle is considered as a 10000 defense. Blaster Glory Grade 3, Power 11000 CONT : V : when you have Blaster Saviour in your soul, power +2000 Auto: V : When this card rides on top of Blaster Saviour, you may look up to 7 cards of your deck, and if there is a Majestic Lord Blaster, superior ride it, if you do, search your deck for a Blaster Blade, and Blaster Dark and put it to your hand, shuffle your deck afterwards. or Auto V:? When this card rides on top of Blaster Saviour, put 3 units from your rear guard circle to your soul, and search your deck for Majestic Lord Blaster and Ride it, if you do, search your deck for Blaster Blade, and Blaster Dark and call it to open rear guard circle. Auto: when Majestic Lord Blaster rides this unit by the effect, you may unflip up to 4 cards on your damage zone. Blaster Overlord Dragon Grade 3 Power 10000 ACT V: CB 1: When this unit attack hits, you may pay the cost, if you do stand 1 of your rear guards with "Blaster" in it's name. Cont V: This unit gets power +1000, for each Blaster on your rear guard Circle until end of turn. or cont V: During your turn each of your rear guards with Blaster in it's name gain power + 1000. Blaster Overlord Dragon The Rise Grade 3 Power 11000 Cont V: If you have Blaster Overlord Dragon in your soul, power +2000. Auto V: cb 3/4, discard a Blaster? Overlord Dragon The Rise from your hand, when unit attack hits, you may pay the cost, if you do, stand this card and choose 2 of your rear guards, with "Blaster" in it's name and stand them, This card loses twin Drive until end of turn. Blaster Archer Grade 1 Power 7000 R CB 1: when unit supports a Blaster and the attack hits, you may pay the cost, if you do stand this unit. And this is the 3 leaders affected by Void Void cards Blaster Monarch Royal Paladin Grade 3 Power 10000 Cont V: Abilities are only usable if you have Blaster Blade in your soul Auto V : CB 2: when Blaster Monarch is placed on the Vanguard Circle, choose one of your opponent's rear guard and retire it. Blaster Monarch gains half the power of the retired unit (round down to the nearest 1000) until end of the game. Auto V: at the end of your turn, if you used the 1st effect, Blaster Monarch gets power - 1000 per turn, until it reaches 10000. Blaster Hell Shadow Paladin Grade 3, Power 10000 Cont V: Abilities are only usable if Blaster Dark is in soul. V CB 2: When you ride this card, you may the cost, if you do. Discard a Shadow Paladin card from your hand, and during your battle phase, the Discarded card attacks the vanguard , and Blaster Hell gains power equal to the discarded card, until end of turn. Auto V: When the 1st ability is not used at this turn, Blaster Hell gains power +1000 for each Blaster in your soul, until end of turn(which means next turn it would be activated even if the 1st skill is used.) Dragonic Overlord The Pain Kagero Grade 3 11000 Cont V: Abilties are only usable if Dragonic Overlord is in soul. Act V: cb 2, choose one of your opponent's unit, that unit loses power -2000, until end of game.(can be V/R) CB 3: V : ? Dragonic Overlord The Pain loses power -5000, and Twin Drive. It can attack the unit on the same column, and every time the attack hits a rear guard, stand this unit and this unit gains the power equivalent to the retired rear guard until end of turn. Thank you if you are reading this, i hope it's not too OP